In his eyes
by The Time Traveller
Summary: This is the story of Anakin and Padmé by Anakin's perspective. Incomplete but finished. I feel like I have nothing more for this story.. not that many people were waiting for updates!
1. Missing her

In his eyes you could see pain, suffering, anger, hatred and confusion. If his eyes were the only thing you saw of him, you could imagine what his condition would be.

It wasn't a pretty sight. In a way you would pity him, yet you would want to run away and scream from looking at his burned and damaged flesh.

You would think there is no hope for him to live.

He himself couldn't feel life in him... he felt like a part of him was missing. He didn't know what it was, yet Anakin did.

But Anakin doesn't exist, not anymore. He had been put away in a box, never to be used.

Vader felt depressed, but what for? Himself? Or someone else? It wasn't Obi-Wan, he hated him. Could it be Padmé?

The thought of her made him want to scream, but he didn't.

It was all too much.

**FLASHBACK**

"Peedunkel! Naba dee unko!" he heard Watto yell in Huttese from inside.

Nine year old Anakin put down the cloth he was using, and rushed into the shop. He happened to notice the three strangers when he walked in.

There was an older looking man, he had long grey hair with a beard. Despite his age, he looked strong and fearless.. yet kind. The other was some sort of creature he had never seen.

It looked amphibious with a billed face, smallish eyes and two long, flat floppy ears as it's main feature. The third was a young girl, whom caught his attention before noticing Watto or the other two visitors.

"What took you so long?" Watto asked impatiently.

"I was cleaning the bin like y-"

"Chut chut!" he interrupted. His hands were raised in annoyance.

"Never mind that! Watch the store.. I have some selling to do!" Watto turned to face the older man.

"So, let me take you outback. You will soon find what you need!" He led him outside, with a smallish droid that belonged to the man following behind.

"Don't touch anything!" the man instructed to the amphibian.

Anakin was finally left alone with the girl and the creature. He was more interested in the girl, she was beautiful. She looked a few years older than he, she had dark brown hair, that matched her sparkling eyes.

She was short, but taller than Anakin. About the same height as the other creature. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, something about her told him that one day they will be married.

He hopped up on the counter, still staring at her.. pretending to clean a transmitter cell. She looked at him now, slightly curious.

She gave him a smile, which made Anakin think of something to say.

"Are you an angel?" he asked.

She stared in amusement. "What?"

"An angel." he responded slowly and more confident.

"They live on the moons of Iego, I think. They are the most beautiful creature in the universe! They are good and kind, and so pretty that they make even the most hardened people cry like little children. "

She looked confused, yet she was still smiling. "I've never heard of them."

"You must be one of them. Maybe you just don't know it!" he insisted.

"Your a funny little boy," she gave a small laugh. "How do you know so much?"

Anakin smiled, then shrugged.

"I listen to all the traders and pilots that come through here."

"I'm a pilot, you know. Someday, I'm going to fly away from this place."

The girl wandered closer to Anakin, trying to look away. Then looked back at him.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Since I was little, three I think. My mum and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us to Watto, for betting on the podracers. Watto's a lot better master I think."

"You're a slave?" she said sounding surprised.

The way she said it made him feel ashamed, but angry. "I am a person and my name is Anakin!" he said, sounding defiant.

The girl felt embarrassed and tried to look upset. "I'm sorry. I don't understand, I guess. This is a strange world to me!"

Anakin studied her intently for a moment. "You're a strange girl to me. What's your name?"

"Padmé Naberrie." she responded while brushing her hair.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Padmé.. Padmé." he whispered. He suddenly woke up from his dream, feeling worse than before. He gave a half groan, half scream.

Vader was surprised that he was still alive, so was his master.. whom he could now sense his presence.

"There he is!" he could hear him say. Sidious muttered something under his breath, which Vader could not make out.

"Get a medical unit!" Sidious said quickly to the clone. He walked over to the edge of the lava pool, where his apprentice was lying.

He knelt next to his body, touching his wounded face. Vader gave a painful groan, trying to keep calm. '_Everything will be fine, I think. Just don't notice the pain._' he tried to convince his thoughts.

Sidious looked into his fiery eyes, he could see the anger and hate. He smiled at that.. ignoring the pain and confusion. "Soon he will be the most powerful jedi, so powerful he will never be turned from the dark side."

He gave a small evil cackle, as he always does when things are going his way.

* * *

**A/N: Most of the text in the flashback is not written by me, it comes from the book: Star Wars Episode 1 - The Phantom Menace, written by Terry Brooks. I'll be writing the next chapter soon :)**


	2. Gains and losses

**FLASHBACK**

Anakin couldn't believe it! The first human to win the Boonta Eve podrace was him, at nine years of age! He skidded his pod to a halt, his best friend Kitster was already running towards him.

Anakin hopped out of his pod, he couldn't help but grin. Not for the fact that the crowd was chanting and cheering his name, and the fact that he will get a fortune for his pod, but he knew Padmé especially would be proud. He really wanted to show her how good he was.

" YOU DID IT ANAKIN, YOU DID IT! " he hugged Anakin tightly.

He smiled, but didn't speak. The crowd emerged from the stands and came to carry Anakin away, still cheering him.

About an hour later, the arena emptied and Anakin was left to re-unite with his mother and friends.

Qui-Gon walked over to him, placing his hands on Anakin's shoulders. " You're a bit worse for wear Annie ," the Jedi master said softly, " but you did well! " he smiled at him, while wiping a small patch of dirt off his cheek.

" There, good as new! "

He ruffled Anakin's hair and bound the cut on his arm, which he cut after one of the other pods exploded and had sharp pieces flying everywhere. ' _An accident just waiting to happen._ ' Anakin had thought a while back.

His mother Shmi, and Padmé came up to him giving him hugs and kisses.

" Gee.. enough of this! " Anakin said in embarrassment.

His mother smiled. " It's so wonderful Annie, what you have done! You know, you have brought hope to those who have none. I'm so proud of you! "

" We owe you everything! " Padmé added. He smiled an appreciative you're welcome.. although he wished she could of said something more.

Before he knew it, he was walking with Qui-Gon back to his ship. He was to leave Tatooine, these would be his last few steps on this planet for an awful long time.

Anakin had strayed into deeper thoughts, when suddenly Qui-Gon switched on his lightsaber, he spun around and sliced through a strange floating machine that seemed to of caught up to them and started following.

Anakin was good with metal parts, but this he had never seen before. Qui-Gon inspected the scraps carefully, ignoring the acid smell that hung in the air.

" What is it? " he asked.

" A probe droid. Very unusual.. nothing like I have seen before. " Qui-Gon replied, looking around the streets.

Anakin could tell that the master could sense something that wasn't right. " Come on Annie! " he said quickly, while speeding his pace.

After a very long walk, Anakin and Qui-Gon could see the ship in sight. Qui-Gon, who was being cautious, suddenly felt a disturbance. He glanced over his shoulder to see a speeder coming towards them, with a dark cloaked figure being the rider.

" Qui-Gon wait! " Anakin shouted, as he had fallen a bit behind.

" Drop Anakin! " he shouted frantically. Anakin obeyed the instruction and dropped to the ground, getting a mouthful of dry sand in his mouth.

The speeder rode over Anakin's body, only just missing him. As it sped over him, a strange image suddenly flashed into his thoughts. It was of a man dressed in black.

Something about him seemed evil, but he couldn't see much of him. Anakin ignored it.. he thought it was just another silly thought. Besides, he was more worried about Qui-Gon.

The cloaked figure must of been a Jedi master of some sort too, as he had a lightsaber of his own.. yet it was red. It was amazing, how the flashes of colour clashed together and swirled around as the bearer flipped and spun to dodge the other's weapon.

" Annie get out of here! " Qui-Gon cried out, while trying to keep his strength.

Anakin stood there, he wasn't sure what to do. He was half focusing on the two duelling.. he could tell that the cloaked man was stronger and younger, Qui-Gon only had enough strength to defend himself and block his strikes.

" Anakin! " Qui-Gon screamed, seeing he hadn't moved from the first time he told him to.

" Get to the ship! Tell them to take off! GO! " he finished. Anakin bolted for the ramp way of the ship, it didn't take long till he ran inside and found Padmé with a dark skinned man.

" Qui-Gon's in trouble! He says to take off, now! " Anakin blurted.

The dark skinned man looked at him suspiciously.

" Who are you? " he demanded.

" He's a friend. " Padmé said quickly while seizing Anakin's arm.

" Hurry captain! " she said.

They walked through the hallway of the ship, Anakin explaining quickly to Padmé what happened.

" Qui-Gon's in trouble! " Padmé announced once they entered the cockpit.

" He says to take off now! " Anakin added. A young man that Anakin assumed was also a Jedi, immediately got up on his feet.

" Where is he? " he asked firmly. He looked out the view port of the ship and scanned the desert plains for Qui-Gon.

" I don't see anything! " the pilot said, peering over the Jedi's shoulder.

" Over there! " the Jedi pointed, his eyes were very sharp and quick.

" Get us into the air, over there now! Fly low. "

The naboo pilot obeyed his order and scrambled into the seat. The others in the cockpit, quickly sat down.. Qui-Gon came into view now.

After a few agonising minutes of watching Qui-Gon battling, he finally managed to jump on the ramp way.. escaping from the demonic figure.

Anakin and the Jedi ran through the halls of the ship to quickly greet Qui-Gon.

" Are you alright? " Anakin asked, looking deeply concerned.

Qui-Gon breathed heavily, exhausted from the long battle. He nodded.

" I think so. That's a surprise I won't forget anytime soon! "

" What sort of creature was it? " the other Jedi asked.

" I'm not sure. Whoever he was, he was trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is that he was after the Queen. "

"Do you think he'll follow us? " Anakin asked quickly.

" We'll be safe once we're in hyperspace, but I have no doubt he knows our destination. If he found us once, he can find us again. "

Anakin furrowed his eyebrow, he was more relaxed now.

" What are we going to do about it? " he asked softly.

The other Jedi turned to stare at him, as if there was something he said that he didn't like.

" We will be patient. " Qui-Gon answered after noticing the uncomfortable stares.

" Anakin Skywalker, meet my apprentice.. Obi-Wan Kenobi. "

**END FLASHBACK**

Vader found himself waking up, screaming. Most likely because of Obi-Wan.. he hated him, especially after all the damage he had done. If Obi-Wan ever made the mistake of returning, he would be dead. Vader would get his revenge, just as he did on Count Dooku.

" We aren't far Lord Vader. All will be well soon! " Palpatine spoke smoothly.

Vader gasped in fright, he didn't realise he was there. He was too busy thinking.

He slowly shut his eyes, trying to think of Padmé. She was the only thing he needed right now. Vader could smell her presence.. he could see her, he could feel her kiss. He opened his eyes, expecting that she would be there.. but there was nothing.

He could feel a tear trickle down. All the effort to shed one tear hurt his eyes, as did the tear hurt his hot and wounded cheek.

One day, he will open his eyes.. and Padmé will be there. He knew it.

* * *


	3. Goodbye Anakin, Hello Darth vader

Palpatine stepped off the ramp way, thinking about what he must do when his apprentice is fixed. Vader, was close behind in the medical unit.. with two clones following.

It was a sad day.. as the sky could tell. If Vader were Anakin again, he would of thought the sky was crying Padmé's tears, and that every drop hurt.. especially the ones that touched him.

Vader groaned in pain, he tried to relax, hoping he would dream about Padmé. Yet he felt now that he couldn't remember what she looked like, he felt almost that she was gone.

He didn't want to accept that, he just hoped it was a feeling that wasn't true. Eventually Vader closed his eyes and fell asleep.. again.

**FLASHBACK**

It was the day after the victory parade in Theed (the capital of Naboo), Anakin was soon to leave and start his training. He was so excited, yet he was upset at the fact that he wouldn't be seeing Padmé for a while.

That is why he was desperate to speak to her. He wanted to get the freshest memory of Padmé before he left.

" Anakin! There you are, I've been looking for you. " Obi-Wan said.

Anakin stopped to wait for his master, hoping that he would help him find Padmé.

" Master, have you seen Padmé? I've been - "

" There's no time to see Padmé, we must leave to Coruscant. " Obi-Wan interrupted.

" Besides, she will be doing her duties. She probably doesn't want to be disturbed. "

" But what if I don't see her for a whole year? I can't wait that long! " Anakin said defiantly.

Obi-Wan sighed. He could tell Anakin needed much work, and that he needed to accept what people say and go along with it.

" You have much to learn my Padawan. Be patient, you will see her soon. "

Anakin could tell Obi-Wan was struggling to be patient, so he thought it was best to keep quiet.

" Come. " He motioned for Anakin to turn towards the main hangar, where a ship was waiting.

" Yes Master. " he obeyed. Anakin hung his head disappointedly, he really wanted to see her. He didn't want to wait another year or so to see her.

After a few minutes of walking through the busy streets of Theed, they reached the hangar and prepared to leave. Before Obi-Wan walked up the ramp way, he noticed Anakin running off.

He turned to see Queen Amidala (Padmé in other words), obviously here to say good-bye.

" Padmé! " he said as he reached her arms. He embraced her, being careful not to crease her gown.

" I'm going to begin my training now, I don't know how long it will be till I see you again. " he admitted.

Padmé smiled, she was disappointed he was leaving.. but even if he did stay she knew she wouldn't have much time for him anyway.

" I'm going to miss you Anakin, I'm sure we'll see each other soon. " Anakin nodded, he closed his eyes, taking in her words that were music to his ears, smelling her scent and feeling her body.

He wanted to remember everything about her until he was able to see her again. He was good at remembering.

" Anakin.. we must go. " Obi-Wan called from the ship.

Padmé broke from the hug. " Good-bye Annie, and good luck! "

" Good-bye! " he yelled as he ran towards Obi-Wan.

Minutes later, the engine roared to life and the ship rocketed towards hyper-space.

**END FLASHBACK**

Vader woke from his dream, he swore he could still smell her scent and hear her voice, but he couldn't feel her. He couldn't feel her life.

" No! " he barely made out.

He wanted to cry, but it was too painful.

Palpatine looked at the damaged body of Darth Vader, he wondered if he would still have his full strength when he was fixed.

The medical droid came to Palpatine's aid at once.

" What can I do for you? " as they reached inside the building.

" How badly damaged is he? " Palpatine asked smoothly.

The droid got a needle and took a blood sample.

" It won't be a moment my lord. " the droid said.

He analysed the blood sample, which revealed the information needed.

" I'm afraid that he cannot live without permanent life support. The test shows that he has burns up to 85 percent of his body. We must operate immediately to save his strength. "

Palpatine nodded.

Vader was carried away into the operation room. When he comes out, Anakin Skywalker would be no more.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took a while, I had to make most of this up. It is a little bit shorter than usual, but the next few chapters will be better and more romantic I promise :)**


	4. No more Padmé

**FLASHBACK**

It was early evening.. and the two Jedi had taken the turbolift to Senator Amidala's apartment. Anakin was very excited, yet nervous. He had been parted from Padmé ten times longer than he expected.

" You seem a little on edge, Anakin. " Obi-Wan stated, noticing Anakin slightly nervous.

" Not at all. " he denied.

Obi-Wan shifted his eyebrow slightly, he had got to know Anakin quite well through these past ten years.. he was quite impressed with his skills, yet his attitude was what bothered Obi-Wan most.

" I haven't seen you this nervous since we fell into that nest of gundarks! " Obi-Wan said.

Anakin gave a derisive sound.

" You fell into that nightmare Master, and I rescued you, remember? "

Obi-Wan chuckled, which made Anakin give a small, nervous laugh.

" You're sweating. Take a deep breath, relax! " Obi-Wan noted.

Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan.

" I haven't seen her in ten years master! "

Anakin was getting impatient. He could feel her tormenting him, he didn't want to wait another moment.

Eventually the turbolift stopped and the two Jedi walked out, where Jar Jar Binks was waiting for them.

' _Not exactly the person I want to see._ ' Anakin thought to himself.

" Obi! Mesa so smilen to see'en yousa! " Jar Jar cried, while shaking his hand wildly.

Obi-Wan gave Anakin a slight embarrassed glance, then smiled politely to Jar Jar.

" It's good to see you again, Jar Jar! " he replied.

Anakin could sense Padmé, he didn't want to stand here to re-unite with Jar Jar. He wanted so desperately to see Padmé.

Jar Jar glanced at Anakin up and down.

" Wow, Annie? Nooooooo, "

" Yousa so biggen Annie, mesa no believen! " he said in amazement.

" Hi Jar Jar! " he replied politely.

After a few long embarrassing moments, Jar Jar led the two Jedi to where Padmé was, with her bodyguard and hand maiden close by.

As soon as he walked in, there he saw her. Anakin had thought he had fell in love again.. she was so beautiful. She was grown up.

Yet she had much resemblance. He couldn't take his eyes anywhere else.

" Lookie lookie Senator! Desa Jedi arriven! " Jar Jar announced.

Padmé turned from the window to greet them.

" It's a pleasure to see you again m'Lady. " Obi-Wan said while standing in front of her.

" It's been far too long, Master Kenobi. " she replied politely.

Anakin tried hard to wait patiently until she noticed him, his smile grew slightly bigger when her eyes met his.

Padmé studied Anakin for a moment, only to realise the boy was little Annie.. but he was grown up.

" Annie? " she asked.

Her smile deepened. Anakin could tell she was happy to see him.

Anakin stepped forward a bit, trying to get a better view of Padmé.

" My goodness you've grown! " she exclaimed, noting that now he towered over her.

" So have you, " Anakin replied awkwardly.

" Far more beautiful, I mean. " he bit his tongue, realising he shouldn't of said that, he knew Obi-Wan would've thought that too.

" For a senator.. I mean. " he added quickly.

Padmé shook her head and laughed the tension away. Her laugh was one of the sweetest sounds that came out of her mouth.

**END FLASHBACK**

Vader woke from his dream, realising he was talking in his sleep. About a dozen droids stood around him, sewing up and cooling his open wounds, making sure his robotic legs are functioning and analysing his heart rate.

When everything else was done.. Vader saw a robotic arm carrying a helmet, which was lowering towards his face.

When it was put on, the droids turned on the life support so he could breathe. Vader inhaled and exhaled, hearing the loud effect.

Palpatine came in, seeing the new look for his apprentice. No skin was showing, and there was no colour but black.

" Lord Vader, " he said softly.

Vader didn't feel like speaking, he thought it might hurt.

" Can you hear me? " Palpatine asked calmly.

" Yes master! " he responded.

Palpatine sighed in relief.. he didn't want to lose another apprentice again.

Vader quickly thought about Padmé. He wanted to see her, he wanted her so desperately.

" Where is Padmé? " Vader asked desperately.

Palpatine didn't want to answer.. but he knew he had too. The whole reason he turned was to save Padmé, how would Vader react when he finds out that he failed?

Will he turn against him?

" I'm afraid... with all your anger, " he paused for a moment.

" You killed her. " Palpatine finished.

" What? I couldn't have! " Vader's voice boomed.

The ground and the walls began to shake, droids toppled over and equipment broke into pieces. Palpatine managed only just to stand still.

Vader was so angry, what would he do without his precious Padmé? Was he to blame? It couldn't be true.. she can't be gone!

He broke his hands free from the cuffs and stepped forward.

" NOOOOOOOO! " he cried.

Palpatine could feel his anger, it was getting stronger and stronger. He almost thought that he did the right thing, to kill her. He could never be turned from the dark side, not for what he was holding onto.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to disappoint all those who wanted Padmé to live! This fic is more true to the real story. Keep reviewing please :P**


	5. Confessions

**9 years later**

Vader fell to his knee's and wept. You could not see the tears in his eyes.. the helmet disguised all feeling, which the emperor thought as an advantage.

This was one of the many nights he fell down and cried.

" Padmé! What have I done.. Padmé! " he whispered.

He wouldn't be surprised that over the years, every time he cried.. it would form a mark inside his helmet, as his son Luke discovers.

Vader was too busy crying and focusing on Padmé to notice Palpatine.

" I'm so alone! " he said, still weeping.

Palpatine placed a hand on his shoulder, his presence wasn't very soothing.. in fact Vader didn't seem to like him much at all.

He was too confused to turn against him anyway, he would probably not escape without a fight.. he would be too weak to win.

" The more you dwell on her, the worse you'll feel my apprentice. "

Vader turned to look at Palpatine, he wanted to use all his anger on him.. but he couldn't. He was too weak, something about his master had control over him.

" You don't understand, my master! I can't live without her. Don't you have the power to bring her back? " he asked desperately.

Palpatine stood silent.. trying to look sympathetic, although really he didn't care that much. He only cared about the power he had, he thought no one could ever take it away from the dark side now.

" You said I could save her from dying. You lied! " Vader's voice boomed in anger.

He reached out into the force to choke Palpatine, as he did on Padmé.. but amazingly it took no effect.

Vader gasped and fell back against his bed in shock. Palpatine tried hard not to laugh... he knew his apprentice was weak.

" Calm yourself. ' You ', must understand that she died of her own will.. there was nothing I or you could have done. " Palpatine responded, while pacing up and down Vader's room.

" But you promised. If I joined your side you said I would be able to save Padmé, you could have told me she chose to die before it happened! " he said quickly, still shedding tears.

Palpatine sighed. Darth Vader was still quite young, almost 30.. and he still needed to understand the many ways of the force.

" I didn't know she would die of her own will.. the force doesn't tell everything. " Palpatine lied.

It was true that the force didn't tell everything, but he knew Padmé chose to die. It was obvious that he had to conceal the truth.. he didn't want Vader to turn on him over his dead wife.

Vader sat quietly, his cheeks were still wet and his eyes were swelling up. Palpatine didn't get it, he ' could not ' let go!

An hour past and Vader fell asleep, having another dream about Padmé.. he dreamt about her almost every night.

**FLASHBACK**

Anakin and Padmé stood alone, their hands were hand cuffed in front of them. The hall of the execution arena in Geonosis was dark and gloomy.

Padmé felt tension rising as the cart they were standing in started to move.

" Don't be afraid! " Anakin finally said, when the cart stopped as the entrance to the arena came in view.

" I'm not afraid to die," she replied. Her soft eyes were looking longingly into Anakin's. He hoped this moment could last forever.

" I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life. "

Anakin flinched, his heart was pounding faster. Did she mean what he hoped she did?

" What are you talking about? " he asked, just to be sure.

She was silent for several seconds, when she finally said it.

" I love you. "

Anakin swore his heart missed a beat when she said that. It was one of the most happiest moments of his life, yet one of the last.. which made it even better.

" You love me? " he asked, overwhelmed.

The look in Padmé's eyes gave him a reassuring look. He was surprised.. he thought she didn't want to love him because it was forbidden, and that their lives would be wrecked.

" I thought we had decided not to fall in love. That we would be forced to live a lie, and that it would destroy our lives. "

" I think our lives are about to be destroyed anyway, " she answered quickly. Her face was moving closer to his, and his to hers.

" I truly.. deeply.. love you, " Padmé whispered as his nose brushed close to hers.

" And before we die, I want you to know. "

As soon as their lips connected, Anakin felt his heart leap out of his chest. This was the best moment of his life.

The kiss was soft and passionate this time. The first time they kissed, Padmé wasn't very comfortable.. and she wasn't giving in to the moment.

Padmé slowly withdrew from the kiss, she opened her eyes and looked at Anakin. He could tell she enjoyed it as much as he did.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Darth Vader woke up, his face was all sticky from crying. It was even worse to be wearing a helmet. He felt one tear escaped from his eye and rolled down his cheek.

He could still feel her lips, soft and gentle. He closed his eyes to imagine he could see her, kiss her.

Vader opened his eyes, of course she wasn't there. He tried so hard to let her go, but without her he was weak.

He had to face it, she wasn't coming back!


	6. Memories

**Another 10 years later**

Vader stared into hyper-space, stunned by the news his master told him. A son? Something about this wasn't right. Yet he knew it was true.

He couldn't understand how could the baby survive, and Padmé didn't? Vader tried to forget about it, he had tried his best to ignore Padmé. It was working, since he rarely remembered what she looked like.

Someone he knew reminded him of her, he couldn't think who.

He sighed and drifted into a day dream, another one of his favourite moments.

**FLASHBACK**

Anakin held both of Padmé's hands gently. He couldn't believe they were just about married. He knew he would marry her since the moment he saw her.

The naboo priest finished saying the ancient texts of marriage, and left them to enjoy their first kiss as husband and wife.

Anakin pressed his lips against hers, they were soft and sweet. Just like before, when they confessed. He could feel Padmé tremble.. he knew she was afraid, yet she was giving it all she had.

She was making the moment a memory, one he would never ever forget in his whole life.

Anakin and Padmé opened their eyes and slowly backed their heads away. He turned to face the view of the mountains, this was everything he had wanted. Nothing could compare to Padmé, there was nothing else he needed.

" I love you Padmé, and I never want to let you go. "Anakin finally said.

Padmé turned to face him. Her eyes smiled just as big as her lips.

" You will always have my love. " she whispered, and hugged him tight.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

" Lord Vader! The bounty hunters have arrived. " the admiral disrupted Vader's thoughts.

" Bring them in. " he ordered. One by one the bounty hunters walked in the control room, facing Darth Vader.

He paced around the bounty hunters.. noting each one he saw.

" There will be a substantial reward for the one who finds the millennium falcon, " he began.

" You are free to use any methods necessary, but I want them alive. "

Vader stopped pacing and stood in front of one bounty hunter named Bobba Fett.

" And no disintegrations! " he finished.

" As you wish. " Fett responded.

The rest of the bounty hunters nodded and were motioning to leave, when the commander interrupted.

" My lord! We have them. "

Vader smiled. ' At last. My son will be turned to the dark side, and we will be able to crush the rebellion. ' he thought.

He hoped he would join the dark side, he didn't want to see his son die.

This boy could be the only memory of Padmé left.

* * *

**  
A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while.. I haven't had a lot of time. This chapter is quite short I know, but the next one will be longer. I GOT R.O.T.S ON DVD :)**


End file.
